


Capsize

by frooley



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Kyman if you squint, M/M, squint real hard - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: I promise this will be lONGER





	

“Don’t be stupid, Cartman. Kenny’s  _ our _ friend, not Craig’s.” Kyle says, watching their blonde friend be ushered away by the tall teen named Craig. “They just need to talk.”

 

“‘Talk’” Stan joins in, sarcastically. Kyle slugs him in the shoulder, smiling as his friend grimaces in pain.

 

“As in talk, you mean fucking?” Cartman states, shoving his hand into a bag of cheesy poofs. 

 

“F-fucking?” Kyle repeats. There’s no way Kenny and Craig could, in a sense, have  _ sex _ . Or was there?

 

“Yes, Kahl. Making love, connecting as one. Y’know.” The brunette explains.

 

“Yeah, I know that, but h-how does it work for two guys? Like, is it painful?” The redhead’s brows furrow as he thought. Guys, technically, only have one hole down  _ there _ .  _ So, it would go into the rectum, but who would top? _

 

“They fuck each other in the ass, Kahl. It’s common sense.” Cartman states. “Who wants to bet that Kenny’s gonna get totally rekt.”

 

“Me, dude!” Stan raises his hand, then reaching in his back pocket to pull out his wallet. “I’ll bet 3 bucks.”

 

“Great.” Cartman says. “I shall bet the same, Kahl?” He turns to look at the redhead, only to find him gone.

\-------------

 

“C-Craig, we don’t r-really, ooh! Have time for th-this.” Kenny moans, gripping the dark haired boy’s shoulders as he sucked at the blonde's neck.

 

Craig pulled away with a wet pop, smirking as he saw the irritated skin was a deep maroon. 

 

“Sure we do, baby. Lunch isn’t over ‘til 30 after 12.” He pulls out his phone for moment, checking the time. “And it’s only 11:12.” 

 

Kenny gulps audibly, face flush and hot as he stood under Craig’s glare. He knew this side of Craig, thankfully, but no one else did and he was afraid. He didn’t want Craig mad.

 

“Or, we can go to my house and mess around there, no one’s home.” Craig offered, hugging the shorter boy by his waist. Kenny was conflicted, he  _ did _ want to continue what Craig started, but he also was worried about his classes, his grades. He sighed softly, resting his head on the taller boy’s chest. Craig sensed his confliction soon after, placing a kiss atop his untidy hair before resting his cheek there. 

 

The two were unaware of Kyle, who was situated behind the corner near where they were, watching. He heard most of what they said, mostly of what spilled out of Craig’s mouth, and was in shocked awe. He always thought Craig was heartless, more or less emotionless, but he was surprised to see him comforting Kenny, someone the taller boy sometimes stated to not like. But that was then, in elementary. They’re in Highschool now, and probably,  _ hopefully _ , have more common sense. 

 

He watched Craig, once again, lead the blonde down the hallway. His arm securely tucked around Kenny’s waist, while Kenny’s was loose due to his hand being in the back pocket of Craig’s black jeans. 

  
“What the  _ hell. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this will be lONGER


End file.
